Monster
by S h i b b i e
Summary: AU Inside the mind of Uchiha Sasuke; “Everybody was so afraid of Naruto, and the demon that lived inside of him.” You say, “Nobody saw the monster my brother spawned – inside of me.”


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto

**Summary:** AU Inside the mind of Uchiha Sasuke; "Everybody was so afraid of Naruto, and the demon that lived inside of him." You say, "Nobody saw the monster my brother spawned – inside of me."  
**A/N:** sort of a one off Sasuke angst sorta thing… Yes, yes it is second person why? Because I suck like that. 

-------------------

"We do not doubt your capability Sasuke; you are one of Konoha's most talented shinobis" 

You sit in silence, hand gripping the chair's arm rest - waiting for the Fifth to continue.  

 "But you have a downfall." Your hold on the chair tightens. "In high pressured situations you tend to become irrational and extremely violent, having complete disregard to the safety to those around you." The arm rest cracks. "An ANBU captain," she continues like she doesn't notice "must be level-headed and calm at all times _especially_ during high-risk missions." She pauses, "sometimes hand-to-hand combat isn't the answer. Sometimes it's mind over matter. Sometimes-" 

"Who is it?" you interrupt before adding "Hokage" as your sign of respect to her. 

She sighs, almost like she was expecting it. Pressing her hands together she leans forward and looks you straight in the eyes. "Nara Shikamaru" 

She doesn't say anything when the arm rest, still in your grasp - shatters.

*

"What were you thinking?" Neji seethes through clenched teeth, slamming you against the wall. You could easily break his hold but you don't, instead you gaze steadily back at your reflection in his huge, Hyuuga eyes.  "You selfish, inconsiderate-" 

"Neji" you both look to the figure that had just entered the room, accompanied by Lee. "Let's not result to violence against each other" 

With one final, angry glare the Hyuuga reluctantly lets you go. 

"Why did you deliberately disobey my order?" Shikamaru's voice is quiet and steady. 

"The mission was a success" You stare past him. 

"Barely" Neji snaps. "No thanks to you" 

"It was a _success_" you repeat.

Shikamaru pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "You will be my downfall, Sasuke." 

You step forward and you feel Neji and Lee tense beside you, expecting you were going to attack. Irritated you shove past them walking out of the opened door. 

"Leave him" you hear Shikamaru say as you disappear into the night to reflect. 

*

He finds you, you don't know how but he does, making enough noise for you to notice so you wouldn't pull a weapon on him. And despite what you think you stay where you are, sitting by a riverbank, staring into the dark water.

"I understand that you're the brain - the mind and I understand that Lee's the spirit and I even understand that Neji's the eyes – the perception. But what I don't understand" your voice unfamiliar and strange even to you, "is me. What do I bring to the equation? Why am I here, with you?" 

He doesn't answer directly as if contemplating the question.  "If we are to speak in such metaphors" he begins, "then I would say you are the heart." 

You sit, stunned. 

"We would be useless parts without you." He pauses, "You are here for a reason, though you may deny it, you do believe that there is something here worth protecting even if it is with your life." 

For a moment an uncomfortable silence settles. 

"What are you so afraid of Sasuke?" and you immediately stiffen. "We're supposed to be a team and yet you shield yourself away from us, hiding behind another mask behind the ANBU cover."

You don't respond continuing to stare at your reflection and after a moment, he leaves. Then, suddenly enraged you smash your fist into the still water causing great ripples to destroy the tranquil surface. 

*

You and Shikamaru are out scouting the nearby forests. Neji had yet to forgive you and Lee would have preferred to not be in your presence. So you were left with the ANBU captain who you were sure, barely tolerated you. 

Sensing no immediate danger you crouch down on a branch staring into the distance. You become aware of Shikamaru's presence as he lands on a branch somewhere behind you. 

"You can't stand me, either" you say softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes I can" 

You scoff looking over you shoulder to see him leaning against the trunk of a tree slightly to your left, his features hidden in shadow. 

Turning back to the face the darkness you say, "There was a time when I thought the whole world had forsaken me." Shikamaru says nothing as you continue "my brother; my flesh and blood turned on our family and to this day I still do not know _why_." You close your eyes, fragments of your murdered parents flashing almost painfully in your memory. "I loved my brother, more then anybody else in this world and he betrayed me." 

"ANBU… is for life" Shikamaru finally says aware of the point you are trying to make. 

"So is family" and he immediately falls silent. "Everybody was so afraid of Naruto, and the demon that lived inside of him." You say, unsure why. "Nobody saw my monster, the monster my brother spawned – inside of me."

"You are not a monster, Sasuke." 

And in spite of yourself you smile. "Hate, Shikamaru" you say, rising "_is_ a monster" and you leap into the night landing silently on the fallen branches.

You feel his eyes watching, despite the impenetrable darkness that surrounds you. 


End file.
